The Shady Lane Motel
by sexyhunter
Summary: Sam and Dean check into the Shady Lane Motel, where Sam finds the front desk clerk is VERY eager to please him. Adult Content.


Nor was surprised that he was one of them. Even though his tall frame with all its pure hard muscle did fit the bill, she would never have guessed it. In fact, it was the shorter one, the one who claimed to be his brother who gave it away. With his brash attitude and edgy look he screamed hunter.

But this one... She lifted her chin slightly to look up at him again, which was something in itself considering her own body topped off at a generous 5'10". This one, with his shaggy brown locks and soulful hazel eyes, he was different. She sensed he was nothing like the other hunters who had passed through the doors of her parent's small motel and there had been plenty to compare him to.

He smiled at her, the simple gesture giving his breathtakingly handsome face a magnetizing quality, and her body instantly reacted. She felt the tingling in her breasts, that flutter low in her belly and the tightening between her thighs. God, this man had her aroused with just a smile! Her own soft lips lifted upward and it felt good. For the first time in a very long time it wasn't some forced exchange. This was real. Genuine.

The cocky one cleared his throat in an attempt to gain her attention, leaving Nor no choice but to acknowledge him. They wanted to rent a room, after all, and that was what she was there for. The Shady Lane Motel was her family's life and it was business first. Ever since the tender age of seven her father had repeated that mantra. Before playtime, before school, before everything. Business first.

With a small sigh of irritation, Nor forced herself to look away from the tall, delicious man with the sweet smile. Her deep blue eyes held an icy glint as they locked with the vibrant green eyes of the shorter hunter.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. Her voice was naturally husky, its sensual tone easily drawing men to her like bees to nectar.

"Other than you ignoring me? Nope. Just waiting for our room key, beautiful." He pushed the registration form and a credit card over to her and flashed a gorgeous smile, one that Nor was certain had turned literally hundreds of intelligent women into blabbering, blundering idiots.

Oh yeah, he was a charmer, she thought as she ran the credit card for approval. She couldn't deny his rugged good looks and rakish charisma. He'd probably sweet talked his way into many girls' beds during his travels and, no doubt, left them well satisfied in his wake. But she wasn't the least bit impressed.

Despite Nor's best efforts to discourage men just like this one, she'd had plenty of offers from them and she'd turned each and every one away. She wanted more than what they represented. To them, she would be a faceless blur in a long string of one night stands and she refused to settle for that. It wasn't that she was expecting a lifetime commitment, not in that small dead-end town and especially not from one of these hunters, but she did want to be more than just a notch on some cowboy's belt. She wanted the experience to be special and her name to be remembered.

When the card cleared, Nor grabbed a key from the wall behind her and slid it across the counter. "There you go, cowboy. Room Seven. Everything you'll need is in there."

That devilish grin widened. "Cowboy, huh?" He dipped his head to the side. "I kinda like that."

Nor grimaced. "I'm sure you do." She picked up the registration card and glanced over it. Cowboy, who's name was Billy Gibbons (right! might as well be Billy the Kid) had only listed his information. Nothing on the tall slice of heaven standing next to him.

Nor wanted a name to go with that perfect face and body. Raising her eyes to meet his, she said, "Billy didn't bother to put your name on here. Mind if I ask what it is?"

"My name's Sam." His voice was smooth, flowing over her like warm honey.

Billy the Kid coughed and elbowed Sam in the ribs, who in return shot Billy a questioning look. Nor chose to ignore the exchange, knowing hunters were an odd lot. Add in the fact these two were brothers and she supposed they had their own way of communicating.

"Well Sam, if you need anything, anything at all, call me. I'll take good care of you." It was brazen. Totally unlike her when it came to hunters, but she couldn't resist.

Sam didn't seem to mind. "Thanks." He held out a hand. "You didn't tell me your name."

Staring at that big hand brought on an image of the two of them, their bodies naked...entwined in bed sheets, mouths hungrily tasting each other, those long fingers of his stirring a passion within her that would go unrivaled. Heat scorched her cheeks at the sexual bent her thoughts had taken, turning them a soft shade of crimson. The man literally had her blushing!

Nor reached out, her fingers sliding over his until their palms were pressed together. His touch was gentle as he cradled her smaller hand within his and his skin was pleasantly warm.

"I'm Nor." It came out quietly as her breath seemed to have caught within her throat at the innocent yet hedonic meeting of flesh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nor. Thanks for all your help."

All too soon, his hand eased away to drop back at his side. She instantly missed the connection, and needing to do something with her empty hand, she swept it through her long raven tresses. She saw that Sam's eyes followed the movement as she slid it through the silky locks. Was it just wishful thinking, or were those sexy eyes smoldering with desire?

"I hate to break this up," Cowboy interrupted. "But we've got some business to take care of and then there's a beer somewhere with my name on it. Maybe Sammy here can come by later, keep you company."

Nor picked up on the way he stressed the word Sammy. She figured cowboy's name was fake, so, the two being related, it made sense Sam's was, too. Ah well, did it really matter? Either way, she liked the suggestion of some one-on-one time with the edible-looking "Sam".

"Say goodbye for now, lover boy." he added. He lightly backhanded Sam's massive chest, then turned to leave.

"Right." Sam agreed. Then to Nor, "Thanks again. Bye Nor." He graced her with another adorable smile as he backed toward the door.

"Bye Sam." She watched him turn and follow his brother out of the lobby. "That is the sexiest man I've ever seen." she sighed, and then said a silent prayer that he'd take Cowboy's suggestion and come back later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly midnight. Nor had checked the two handsome hunters in a few hours earlier, but there'd been no visit from Sam. She tapped a pen lightly against the edge of the monitor, growing bored with doing internet searches. She eyed the front door for the hundredth time, wishing the tall hunter to appear. Silly, she knew, but it was worth a try.

There was a t.v. in the back room, compliments of Stanley, the elderly clerk who normally worked the graveyard shift. She'd probably end up turning the damned thing on. It wasn't exactly how she'd hoped to while away the wee hours of the night, but it was all she was left with. Maybe there was a good horror flick on. She'd watch anything actually, except a love story. It would hardly do to watch something that would have her mind and body craving Sam any more than they already did.

Nor stood up and felt a pull in her lower back from sitting behind the desk for so long. She stretched her arms above her head, and began to work out some of the stiffness when the bell above the front door chimed.

She looked over and froze, arms in midair, as Sam walked toward her. He held a bucket of ice in one hand and was wearing the same jeans and button down shirt he'd had on earlier. The only difference was that the shirt was hanging wide open now. Miles of bare, muscled chest and chiseled abs were all Nor could see as he strode to the desk and stopped in front of her.

"Hey Nor." he said. "I started working on my laptop cause De...Billy took off to have a few beers and I noticed it was getting kind of hot in the room. I messed with the a.c. some but it's not working right. If it's not too much trouble, think you could come by and take a look at it for me?"

Nor's arms fell to the counter as she leaned forward for a better look. She heard Sam's voice, knew he was trying to tell her something important, but she had no idea what he was saying. It was impossible to make out one single word because she was mesmerized by the tiny beads of sweat that were slipping down the man's mountainous body in enticingly slow trails. The silvery droplets ran along the chorded muscles of his neck, eased lazily over his broad chest, licking at his flat nipples and yes...oh yes...they went lower. Swallowing hard, Nor let her eyes travel downward with them over those well-defined abs and past his belly button until, with a sigh, she watched them disappear beneath the decadently lowriding waist of his jeans.

"Nor?" He cleared his throat and waved his free hand in front of her face, concerned by the firm set of her mouth and dazed look in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Large blues eyes blinked rapidly, then attained focus as they settled on his anxious face. "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't catch that."

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

Honesty. This situation definitely called for honesty. "I'm not sure. No. I mean, how can a girl be okay when she has one of the seven wonders of the world standing before her?"

Sam's head shook slightly from side to side, as he tried to grasp the meaning of her words. Seeing her gaze sweep downward, his own mimicked her action and his state of undress seemed to register for the first time.

He hastily tried to tug his shirt closed, nearly dropping the bucket of ice as he did. Nimble fingers held onto it, but a good portion of the contents spilled out against his chest and scattered over the floor. His hazel eyes grew round and he sucked in a deep breath at the cold contact. His clumsiness, which had been brought on by a refreshingly chaste reaction, helped Nor regain her own composure and brought a playful smile to her full garnet lips.

It wasn't the same for the sweaty, toned man in front of her though. The poor thing actually looked embarrassed. Nor was certain there was a very light pinkening of his cheeks as he stammered through an apology. "I was, just, it was hot and I...sorry." Sam dropped to his knees and began to scoop up the cubes of ice, depositing them back into the bucket.

"Don't apologize, Sam. Here, let me help." Nor darted around the counter and started gathering ice as well. She inched closer to him as the pile of slippery gems grew smaller until, finally, she was kneeling directly in front of him, their knees practically touching.

"I think that's all of them." Sam said, his voice tight as he stared down at her.

Nor was so close each inhale filled her with the raw, elemental scent of his powerful male body. So close, she had only to reach out and she would know what it was like to feel that power flexing beneath her fingertips.

The temptation was far too strong. She opened her hand to reveal a sliver of ice. "Here's one more." she whispered and pressed it to his chest.

Sam shivered lightly as Nor ran her palm over his smooth, hot skin. The small crystal disappeared rapidly between the heat of her hand and that of his body, but her caresses didn't stop. Her fingers leisurely explored the solid terrain, reveling in each dip and ridge of his expansive chest. When they brushed over his nipples they hardened and he released a soft groan. The sound of his pleasure sent a surge of desire rippling through her own body.

She was so wet, the warmth spreading between her legs, soaking her panties. And she was aching. Aching with need for this man. This stranger who held her captive with his unique blend of sweetness and danger. Her chin tilted upward. "Sam!"

Between the lustful look in her deep blue eyes and the sound of her husky voice crying his name, Sam's inhibitions vanished. His hand cupped the back of her head as he leaned down, his mouth claiming hers with a persuasive dominance. Her lips promptly parted as his tongue swept inside and she welcomed the nectareous invasion. His kiss was seductive, possessive, consuming. So unlike anything Nor had ever experienced before and it left her weak.

Sam could feel her body soften and his arms wrapped securely around her waist, supporting her, fitting her to him. Her hands slid onto his shoulders, clinging tightly for a moment before crawling up to encase themselves in the thick layers of his hair.

His tongue continued stroking over hers while his hands slipped beneath her top and moved slowly upward until he reached the curve of her breasts. The tips of his fingers slid over them and settled on the creamy skin above the cups of her bra. Nor pushed forward, eager for more. Needing to feel those strong hands directly on her hypersensitive skin. Sam gave her what she craved, his thumbs sinking beneath the scalloped edge of her bra and raking over the knotted tips.

His mouth drew away from hers and pressed feathery kisses along her chin and cheek. Then, she felt his hot breath near her ear as he whispered, "I want this, Nor. I want you. But if you want me to stop, I will."

Stop? Of course she didn't want him to stop! But that he'd offered showed her that Sam truly wasn't like the others. And it only made her want him even more. Her fingers played at the back of his neck as her body leaned into his. "Don't stop, Sam."

With an apprehensive look around, Sam knew they needed more privacy. His hands slipped out from beneath her shirt, drawing a moan of displeasure from Nor, but he wasn't about to make love to her on the hard floor of the motel's lobby in front of large glass windows that looked out on the main road. He noticed the open doorway behind the front desk and stood up, pulling her up with him. "What's back there?" he asked.

"An office." Realization dawned, and the corner of her piquant lips curved discerningly. "And a large, comfy couch."

That was all Sam needed to hear. Tugging her along behind him, his long strides carried them quickly to the small room that would offer not only comfort, but protection from potential voyeurs.

He eyed the sofa, prepared to head straight for it, but Nor swung in front of him and pulled his head toward her, her mouth seeking his for a scalding kiss. She nipped and licked at his lips as her ebullient hands shoved at his shirt until it was liberated from his body, leaving his toned torso free for exploration. Her mouth joined in, lapping at his salty skin until she'd touched and tasted every exquisite bare inch.

Sam grit his teeth as the intense heat that her sweet mouth was stirring within him practically burned him alive. Head tilted back, eyes closed, he let the fire blaze through him. She was tugging at his jeans now, shoving them and his briefs over his hips until his stiff cock sprang free. Her warm hand encircled him then slid up and down, the friction dragging a low groan from deep in his throat.

He didn't want her to stop, but he had to feel her softness. Sam tugged at her top until she loosened her hold on him and he could pull the bothersome fabric over her head. It fell to the floor and her bra quickly joined it. Another groan of pleasure escaped him as he drank in the glorious sight.

Her breasts were full, high and taut, the tips hard points as they jutted eagerly forward awaiting his touch. He slipped an arm behind her back for support as his head lowered and he rubbed his face in between them. Nor gasped as her sensitive skin vibrated beneath the moderately abrasive touch of his stubbled cheeks. Sam moved his head from side to side, grazing her nipples, which instantly pebbled beneath the rough sweep. Then the smooth tip of his tongue traced over them and she shuddered and sighed at the contrast in textures.

Clinging to his shoulders, Nor bowed her back over his solid forearm, pushing the tight peak into his mouth, needing to feel the heat of it surrounding her. Sam hungrily accepted her offer, pulling her in, sucking deeply until she moaned and thrashed within his embrace.

Lifting his head, his hazel eyes ablaze, Sam felt his body tremble with need. He had to get inside of her, to ease the pounding pressure building between his legs. "I need you, Nor." he said gruffly.

She nodded, her own body feverish and ready. He kicked the remainder of his clothes off and lead her to the couch, where he removed the rest of hers as well. They stood there for a long moment. Not touching. Simply looking. Admiring. Memorizing. When their eyes met, Nor knew. This experience, this man would be remembered. And so would she.

Sam lowered her onto the couch and stretched his long body out along top of hers. His hot breath caressed her face as his hazel eyes held hers, then he traced the outline of her juicy red mouth with his tongue before nibbling on the full lower lip. And just as she'd imagined earlier that night, his long fingers stroked along her body igniting a fire within her, a passion, that no other would ever match.

He dipped a knee in between her legs, urging her to open for him. As she did, he eased down the length of her, nipping and nuzzling her velvety skin as he went. Starting with the full mounds with their rosy tips, which he took a particularly long time with, to the taut skin of her belly, to the neatly trimmed thatch of black hair covering her sex.

Sam slid his hands beneath the soft curves of her bottom as he tongued the glistening folds, tasting her sweetness. Nor's legs fell open wider and, pushing her heels into the couch she lifted her hips higher, pressing against his mouth.

Taking what she so freely offered, Sam slid his tongue over her clit, swirling and flicking the sensitive, swollen bud until Nor was bucking beneath him. Her hands clutched at his hair and her hips rose higher as she moaned and said his name over and over.

Sensing how close she was, he covered her clit with his hot mouth and sucked it gently between his lips. Nor screamed out and frantically rode his mouth with swift, fierce contractions that left her breathless and weak.

Sam continued to lick her until the last ripple faded. With a final kiss, he climbed back up and stared down into her beautiful, flushed face until deep blue eyes blinked open.

"That was...beyond any words I could ever come up with." she said, her voice huskier than usual. "And now I get to make you feel that way. Mind if I get on top?"

Sam's eyes gleamed. "Nothing I'd like more." He shifted quickly so that his broad body was stretched out beneath Nor, making her smile. For such a big man, he was very agile.

Sliding down his muscular frame, Nor used her hands, lips and tongue to tease and please her hunter. She quickly learned what he liked, taking cues from every groan and intake of breath as she tasted him, stroked him, loved him.

Easing between his herculean thighs, Nor sighed with pleasure, her hot gush of breath heating his cock and making it twitch in anticipation. Resting her hands on his stomach, she used just the tip of her tongue to lick up his massive length from base to smooth, leaking head. She could feel his entire body tense beneath her palms and she smiled with satisfaction, thrilled with the knowledge that she could do that to him.

One soft hand dipped down to cup and stroke over his balls, while her mouth played with the tip of his cock. She covered it with kisses, raked her teeth lightly over it and lapped at it with her tongue. Sam's hands tangled in her long hair, gripping her head and urging her to take him inside.

"Nor! Sweet Jesus, please!" he whispered hoarsely.

Wanting to please, she slid her mouth over him, drawing him deeply inside. She hummed in contentment, amazed at his size and the vibration had his slim hips jutting upward. Nor continued to fondle his balls with one hand, the other circling the base of his cock. She worked her lips up and down his length, humming and swirling her tongue along his heated flesh.

Sam's body felt like it was about to burst into flames and his heart was thumping wildly against his chest. He didn't want her to stop, wanted to ride her sweet, hot mouth until he burst, but he also wanted to bury himself deep in her pussy, bringing her along with him when he came.

He looked down at her, forcing himself to call her name while he tugged gently on her hair. "Nor, stop. I want to be inside of you."

Her mouth stilled, then slowly slid up his throbbing shaft and released it. Crawling up, she remained on all fours and hovered above him. Her mouth lowered to his, her tongue pushing inside, his taste still on her lips. After a moment, she pulled away and, smiling down at him, said, "Then let's get you deep inside of me."

Lowering her hips, she rubbed her pussy along his belly, letting him feel how wet and ready she was. Sitting up straight, Nor slid back further until his cock was between her legs. She ran her hands over him again with full, quick strokes. Sam grunted in pleasure and gripped her hips tightly.

Nor placed the blunt tip of his cock at her opening, then she began to lower herself onto him. She moved slowly, letting her body adjust as he filled her. Their eyes met and held as she sank onto him, joining them together as one.

Sam cupped her breasts, tweaking the nipples and sending shiver upon shiver down her spine. Pressing her hands against his chest, Nor began to raise and lower her hips, riding him slowly. She could feel herself slipping away, her inner muscles clenching each time he was balls-deep inside of her.

Her thrusts became faster and harder and Sam found the rythym, his hips lifting in time with the swift movement of her body. His right hand slid down between her breasts and over her stomach, then lower to where their bodies joined before inching up to her clit. His strokes were firm and fast and as she raised her head to watch him, a fiery blaze spread through her. Nor's orgasm came in a blinding burst of light that shattered behind her eyes. Her body convulsed, the walls of her sex clamping around his cock.

"Sam!" she cried out.

Sam's hands slipped to her thighs and squeezed as he thrust his hips up sharply, his cock jerking as he spilled his hot seed deep inside of her.

Nor fell forward, exhausted, resting her head against his sweat-dampened chest. She could feel the final pulses of his cock between her legs and the heavy thud of his heart beneath her ear and she smiled.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally had the strength to lift her head. Sam had one hand tucked behind his head, the other was rubbing her back. He looked as satisfied as she felt.

"So," she asked, rubbing her chin lightly over his chest. "Sam your real name?" Though the memory of his exact features might fade one day, she knew the memory of this night, what they shared, never would and she had to know the truth.

One eye popped open, a smile playing upon that sexy mouth of his. "Yeah, Sam's my real name." The other hazel beauty opened now, too. "Guess you figured out my brother's name isn't really Billy?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Billy Gibbons! It sounded familiar but it took an internet search to figure it out. Guess he's a ZZ Top fan, huh? Anyway, I'm glad you told me your real name, Sam. And I'm glad we had tonight."

"Me, too, Nor." He pulled her up along his body, planting a long slow kiss upon her lips. He was very glad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean slipped into the dark motel room and headed straight to the bathroom. He had a few more beers than he'd planned and his bladder was near to bursting. As he flipped on the light, trying to keep it from flooding the room and waking Sam, he noticed that both beds were empty.

A huge smile appeared. So, Sammy decided to go for it with the hot little clerk. Good for him! Dean went to the bathroom, then slipped out of his clothes and into one of the queen sized beds. He fluffed his pillow and flopped back against it, but he realized the room was pretty stuffy and warm.

He tossed the covers back and padded over to the a.c. unit beneath the window. Turning on a light, he opened the control panel and saw that it was turned off. That was odd. Pushing down the on button, the unit hummed to life. Dean waved his hand over the vents and felt the cool air sweep over him. Yep, that was very odd.

He had just climbed back into bed when the door to the room crept open and Sam slipped inside. Dean flipped on the bedside light. Sam looked over. Deer in the headlights!

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I, uh, needed some ice." Sam apologized and headed toward the bathroom.

"Ice, huh. Where is it?" Dean asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Sam scratched at the back of his neck. "They were out."

"Out of ice? Strange."

"Yeah. Yeah strange. I'm just gonna grab a quick shower. You can go back to sleep." He took a few more steps toward the bathroom when Dean's voice stopped him again.

"Room was hotter than hell when I got in. Know anything about that?" he asked his younger brother.

Sam scratched at his neck again. "Air wasn't working. That's why I went to the office. See if they could fix it. Guess they did. While I was getting ice."

Dean nodded. "Okay, Sammy. Sure."

"Okay. I'm gonna grab that shower. Night, Dean." He ducked into the bathroom before Dean could ask any more questions. He hated lying and now he'd told a small fib to both Nor and his brother. He supposed the whole excuse of the a.c. being out hadn't really been an issue with Nor. He'd only needed a reason to go by the office and see her and that was the only thing he could think of. And Dean, well, he would have wanted details and Sam wasn't about to share any of those. What had happened with Nor was special. She was special. And Dean, he wouldn't understand. He'd just make light of it, see it as something it wasn't. No, he preferred to keep some things to himself and this was one of them.

Dean laughed quietly and flipped onto his stomach, content with letting Sam think he'd bought the whole thing. A.C. wasn't working? Getting ice? Sammy, Sammy, Sammy! Hell, he was proud of his brother for finally going after something he wanted.

Of course, Sammy wasn't the type for casual flings. This girl's number would end up on his sibling's cell phone so they could stay in touch.

And wouldn't it be fun to see how he explained that?


End file.
